(6)Street Fighter vs (2)Resident Evil 2006
Results Tuesday, July 25th, 2006 Ulti's Analysis And we finally get a match pic that puts Solid Shit to shame. What in the hell is that? Ryu and Akuma going to town on a couple of blobs? RE isn't a sprite-friendly series, it would seem.... On Board 8, the consensus pick was Resident Evil to win this match. The logic was that we had two Capcom series going at it; one featured a certain epitome of badass known as Resident Evil 4, while the other featured Street Fighter 2, the only game in the entire Street Fighter series that appeals to gamers outside of the snotty fighting game base. SF2 is also something like 15 years old. Given RE4's dominance in the 2005 GOTY polls and SF2 not even winning a single match in the games contest, recency effect caused everyone to pick RE to win. And why not? RE4 is better than any game in either series by about 7 miles. The counterargument to this was that every gamer knows what Street Fighter 2 did for the industry, and the name Street Fighter has far more casual appeal than Resident Evil does. Add in the one-sided match picture, and you have the anatomy of an upset in the making. The only thing Street Fighter really needed to get around was Resident Evil 4, which even the biggest of SF supporters conceded. But having the anatomy of an upset and having a close match are two different things, and we've seen the difference quite often. Street Fighter however went out and proved that it wasn't a dead series just yet. RE took a lead of 55% and 50 votes early, but Street Fighter made the match very respectable from this point on. RE slowly built a lead for itself, though SF was able to create a few comeback scares every now and then. For what it's worth, SF cut a 400 vote lead of RE's in half before the morning vote, and then cut the lead down a little more once said vote began. SF put itself in position to win, but couldn't quite close the deal after doing so. RE took the morning vote and ran with it en route to building a lead of nearly 2500 votes. SF did very well during the evening, but RE was too far in the lead for SF's late comeback attempt to matter. It was mere "let's make the match as respectable as possible" territory, and it worked. Given that most expected RE to win this match with ease, SF impressing was obviously unexpected, but still understandable. It's very easy to assume that SF would have won this match is RE4 didn't exist, because the SFF would have likely gone the other way. It's also funny to remember that RE won this match while being on the ass end of the single worst match pic ever. Its reward? A killing at the hands of FF. Yay! Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2006 Spring Contest Matches